Shirts
by CSIvHP11
Summary: secret santa type thing in the lab, no ships intended
1. Slips of Paper

**Okay, another Christmas fic, but not a one shot, I got the idea from something me and my little sister do, I'll explain when I get there. I will update randomy tomorrow, so it will be done tomorrow, or should be. Dont forget to vote on my poll, I have only had seven voters, please, I need votes.**

"Just take one, Gil" Catherine sighed as she held out the bowl with folded papers in it. Grissom looked at her, with an 'are you kidding me?' look on his face, but it vanished when she glared at him, and quickly took one. "Okay everyone, you know the rules, you have to find a shirt for everybody, and it has to deal with the movie you picked" she said, turning to the rest of the people who sat in the breakroom. "And they have to be appropriate, Greg" she warned the youngest CSI, how just threw a lopsided smile at her.

"But that's no fun Catherine" he replied, his brown eyes widening.

"Deal Greg" Sara laughed, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Listen to them, Greg, it's not worth it. It might be a wonderful view but, would you want it to be the last thing you ever saw?" Warrick warned him. Greg looked at him in shock.

"Seeing these two like that, hell yeah" he replied. Sara and Catherine glanced at each other before Catherine threw a pillow at Warrick, and Sara, lacking a pillow, threw a magazine at Greg. Both men visibly shrank in their seats, as the two other men laughed.

"Remember, you need them all for the party Christmas Eve, so be ready" Catherine added as an afterthought as they all left.

**Please review, and tell me if I should continue. None of the chaps will get much longer then this, sorry, now, review:)**


	2. Shopping Troubles

**Quick update, I know, but this is just a small thingy, you will learn the movies tomorrow, dont worry:)**

Greg looked down at the slip of paper as he walked through the isles in the store. He had watched the movie so many times as a kid that when he had picked it he knew exactly who to get everyone.

* * *

Sara stared at her paper as she waited for Amazon to load. She had never heard of the movie she had picked, so she had rented it. It was currently playing in the background, and so far, she was lost on who to get who.

* * *

Warrick laughed as he thought of his movie, he could have so much fun with it, even though he had only watched it, and the sequal, for the first time, earlier that day. He lazily flipped through the shirts that hung on the rack, occasionally pulling one out to either put it right back, or lay it on his arm with the others.

* * *

Nick absolutely hated the movie he had picked, his sisters had tortured him with in when they were kids. He clicked through a few pages on Amazon, and chuckled when he found a perfect shirt.

* * *

Catherine eagerly pulled the shirt off of the rack, and decided it was perfect. In her mind she had picked the easiest movie, I mean, come on, who hadn't seen it. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Grissom shook his head as he searched the computer for the shirts he was looking for. He was always dragged into these things, and didn't like it. At least this year all he had to do was match the characters of his favorite movie to his team, and buy t-shirts with said characters on them. Then again, it might be harder then he previously thought.

**Aaaaaaaannnnnd REVIEW!! please:)**


	3. Oversized Macys bags

**really short one, I know, but its needed, cause it just is. review at the end, now read:)**

"Okay, we are going to keep it anonymous, got it?" Catherine explained as everyone sat around her living room. "So, everybody take a bag, and go get the gifts from your car" she finished, holding out a pile of large Macys bags.

Everyone took one and went to get the gifts. A few minutes' later six bags were piled around the tree.

Catherine suddenly stood up and grabbed one of the bags. She pulled out all of the packages, and handed them out.

**can you please review now, I want to know whos shirts you want to be given out first. oh, they also got shirts for themselves, to keep it anon, K:)**


	4. the most famous reindeer of all

**Okay, first shirts, guess who had this movie-**

"Okay, and, open" Catherine said, and everyone started to open the presents in their hands. Less then a minute later they were all unfolding a shirt.

"Lets see them" Brass chuckled. He had only gotten out of it because he had been out of town when they picked movies. Everyone stared at him, and held the shirts up.

Warricks was black with a picture of the Abominable Snowman from Rudolph on the front. He couldn't help but chuckle at it.

Grissoms was white with Hermy the elf. He just raised his eyebrow in the 'Grissom way' and shook his head.

Nicks was blue with Charlie-in-the-Box on the back, he shook his head as she laughed at the picture.

Catherines was white with Mrs. Donner wrapped around the side.

Greg was holding up a similar shirt to Catherines, but with Rudolph on it.

Sara was sitting next to him with Clarice on her shirt, she looked at Gregs and glared at him.

"Okay then, that's Rudolph" Brass chuckled, looking at the CSIs shirts. "Lets try this one next" he said, holding out another bag.

**Now, youv read it, most of the next chaps are going to be the same,review, and guess who bought the Rudolph shirts:)**


	5. bad banana with a greasy black peel

**So, the next chap is now up, obviously, hope you like it:)**

Brass opened the Macys bag and handed the boxes inside to everyone. They quickly opened them, and held the shirts up. The movie this time was 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'.

Catherine was holding up a shirt with Martha May Whovier on the back.

Next to her Warrick was holding a large green shirt with the Grinchs face smirking on the front.

Grissom had an oxford shirt with Mayor Augustus Maywho embroidered on the back. He stared at it, his face humorous.

Nicks shirt was the same as his boss, but had the mayors helper embroidered on the back. He saw his and his head leaned back when he saw Grissoms.

Saras was a pastel blue with the animated Cindy Lou Who on the front, holding up an ornament.

Gregs made everyone laugh, it was black with the animated Max on the front, with a single antler on his head.

"Real funny, real funny" Greg mumbled, but soon started laughing with the others.

"Okay, which one next?" Warrick asked as he walked over to the bags.

**yeah, I just had to give Greg the Max shirt, come on, someone guess who had this Movie, and the last one, please:)**


	6. He's Mr White Christmas He's Mr Sun

**okay, heres the deal, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry that I didnt finish when I said I was going to, but it should be done before I go back to school next Mon. but first, it took longer to write then I expected on Xmas eve, even if it doesnt look like it, then it was Xmas, and my family goes to the GWL each year, so I couldnt work on it then. We came back boxing day, but I got nine books for Xmas, and a Wii, so I was a little too busy to write. To make it up to you, I will tell you who had the first two movies, as well as this one, if you review, if not, you will have to wait, sorry again:)**

Warrick grabbed one of the bags, and handed out the bags that were inside. Within a minute everyone had their shirt out, and were trying to see who everyone got.

Warricks was black with Jingle Bells on the back.

Nicks was midnight blue with Jangle Bells on the back.

Gregs was a simple white tee with Ignatius Thistlewhite. He looked at it, and gave one of his lopsided smiles.

Grissoms was also a white tee, but with Santa on the back

Saras was a light blue, quarter sleeve, oxford with Snow Miser embroidered on the back.

Catherines was an orange oxford in the same style as Saras, but with Heat Miser on the back.

"Is whoever got these trying to say something?" Sara asked them, as the boys all tried to hide their chuckles.

"Let's move on" Greg suggested, quickly grabbing another bag, and tossing everyone their package.

**Okay, now review if you want to find out who had the movies I have posted already, and sorry again:)**


	7. When Two Holidays Met by Mistake

**Now, here is the next chap, with more shirts, I really like this one, and I hope you do as well. thanks for my reviewers, I appreciate it, now, read and guess:)**

Within seconds the paper was off of all of the packages, and everyone was looking at their shirts.

Grissoms was white with tiny Oogie Boogies dancing around the fabric.

Warricks was black with Jacks head on the back.

Catherines was also black, but with Sally's head on the back.

Gregs was covered in tiny Barrles, and they both had matching grins

Saras had tiny Shocks all over the fabric.

Nicks was almost the same, but with tiny Locks.

"Wow, whoever had this movie did a really good job" Brass laughed, and was pelted with everyone's shirt. A few seconds later, however, they all started laughing as well.

**do ya like it? do ya like it? i hope so, cause I know that if you do, you will want to review, hint, hint;)**


	8. The Archipelago of Old Years

**new chap, new year, fits huh? I hope you had a fun 2008, now, on to 2009!!! WOO-HOO!!!!! and for this day, I have a special movie, Rudolphs Shiny New Year!!! oh yes, itsnt it wonderful!?!?! please review, and make the last day of my year lovely, and review, please:)**

"Come on, only two left" Greg exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed the next bag. He quickly dispersed the gifts, and quickly opened his own.

He held his up, to show a tee with Happy, the New Year, from Rudolphs Shiny New Year, on the front.

Grissom held his up to show a cave man, O.M., the first old year.

Nicks had Rudolph, the same shirt Greg got from the first bag.

Warricks had Big Ben, the whale, wrapped around the side.

Saras had Sir 1023, the old knight who helped find Happy.

Catherines had Eon, the old vulture.

"When I find out who had this one, I will flay them alive, and hide the evidence" Catherine said through her teeth. Hoping to keep the blonde from getting angrier, Nick jumped up and handed out the bags from the last bag.


	9. Put One Foot in Front of the Other

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I would of updated eariler, but I was buisy trying to convinve my mom to take me to B&N, didnt workT_T there will be one more chap, kinda an epilouge, not big, just some Greggo:)**

Everybody quickly opened the last shirt, hoping to keep Catherines temper down, but it didn't help much.

When the blond unraveled the shirt she got, the jaw locked, and Warrick leaned over the see what was on the fabric. He held back a chuckle when he saw Burgermister Misterburger from 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town.'

He looked down at his shirt, to see Grimsley, the Burgermisters willing helper.

Nick unfolded his to find the Kringle brothers circling the bottom.

Grissom found Chris Kringle on his, and looked over at Saras.

Sara was holding hers up, so he could see Ms. Jessica on it, holding the doll Chris had giving her.

Greg's face fell when he saw Topper on his.

"Why do I always get the animal, or elf sidekick?" he whined. Everyone else just laughed.

"Its cause we all love you Greg, and its hard to not love the animal sidekicks" Sara replied, making his face lift up a bit.

**Did you like it? I will reviele all next time, but review to get it early**

**oh, and you only have a little more time to vote on my poll, in case of a tie, it will be narrowed down, but make my life easier, and vote now, please:)**


	10. Greg and his sidekick animals

**Okay, here is the epilouge type thingy, just poped into my head, and gives me a chance to tell you all who had what movie, please review after:) **

"Glad you could make it, Greg" Grissom sighed as Greg walked into the break room, half-an-hour late.

"Sorry Boss, traffic, you know how it is" the younger man shrugged as he grinned impishly.

"Fine, Sara is expecting you at her scene, here the address" Grissom shook his head as Greg walked out of his office. Only then did he notice that his shirt was covered in tiny, dancing monsters. Dancing monsters, which were, according to Nick when he asked him later, named Barrel.

* * *

Greg danced around the lab, where he was stuck until the end of the month, tomorrow, or, in three hours.

"GREG!" Wendy yelled as she walked in. When the man didn't reply, she turned the music off.

"Hey, that was a good song" he whined when he turned around. When she saw his shirt, her eyebrow rose.

"Since when do you have a shirt with an animated dog on it?" she asked his.

"Hey, dont dis Max, he was the best rein-dog ever" he replied, seriously.

"Whatever," she mumbled, before turning the music back on and walking out of the room, leaving Greg behind with his infamous lopsided smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Greg, did you get the results back from Hodges yet?" Catherine asked the younger CSI as she walked into the break room. He looked up and grinned.

"Yup, the mom did do it, you were right" he replied, losing his smile.

"Thanks, nice shirt, by the way" she laughed before walking out. Greg looked down on his shirt, and smiled as Topper looked innocently back up at him.

What could he say? He was as lovable and cute as the animal sidekicks.

**Did ya like it? please say yes, cause I love it, I couldnt resist adding a chap with Greg wearing his shirts, they are so him**

**okay, here it goes, in order, cause I dont want to type out more then needed-**

**Greg**

**Catherine**

**Warrick**

**Sara**

**Nick**

**and Grissom**

**thanks for reading, please review, it means so much to me, please, and if you havent yet, you only have a little time to vote on my poll, please do, cause the outcome involves you all:)**


End file.
